


Rainbow star

by Blue_butterfly_5



Series: Alternate Universe [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Band, Comfort, Drinking, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Romance, eventual prcifield, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_butterfly_5/pseuds/Blue_butterfly_5
Summary: After Chloe and Max graduated from Blackwell Academy they moved together, first month was rough and hard because Chloe`s behavior and her "Girls". one night after their arguing Max`s moved out with Kate and fell in love with her, or at least she thought that. but is that true?? can she forgot her feelings towards Chloe???. What happening when Steph asked them to join at band?.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: Alternate Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1312067
Kudos: 3





	Rainbow star

This is the day when Chloe and I are moving together the week after we graduate from Blackwell. It was an awesome day. Our parents were so proud of us, especially Joyce. I know William would be too. 

I’m nervous and excited, because well I like Chloe, and no I don’t mean like friend way more than that. However, she does not know and I doubt she likes me. 

Chloe and I talked about moving together when we graduate. It’s still weird I mean a week ago I was living in a dorm room and Chloe with her mom and David. 

We still live in the bay because our friends and well Joyce, even Chloe acts like she doesn’t care but I know her. 

"Max?" Chloe blurted. 

"Huh, what?" 

"I need a little help," Chloe replied. 

"Oh, gosh I’m sorry" I walked towards her and take the boxes.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... hey guys and happy new year! I hope it`s better.   
> I promised myself that I start writing again my stories :) but wanted to another new one aswell. because why not...


End file.
